


A Lover of Rain.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Jessie lives, Possessive Rick, Sadness, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, the grasp of teeth pulling and nipping at the shell of her ear. God its so real, she doesn't ever want this to end. She just wants to live in this fantasy, for as long as she can, even if its until the sunrise.She can feel her body being turned, forced to turn around and look at the face she's haunted by every night in her dreams. Blue eyes, and salt and peppered beard. Raven curls wet, and dripping with the rain falling all around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover of Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the last chapter of [Harder the Second Time to Rebuild.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6373210/chapters/14597935)

It's raining. 

Soft, slow, steady. 

She can feel it beading down on her, rain drops running along her skin like the leisurely touch of a lovers fingertips. Its a nice feeling, something she finds herself relishing in. 

It's been so long since she's been able to cry. Hiding her emotions beneath the stoic face, and eyes that never quite meet anyone elses these days. Worried they'll see what she's been hiding. What she'd been hiding ever since the first time she'd been hurt. Bruised.

She wanted to talk, forget, but how could she? Losing Pete had been painful, but not painful as she knew it should have been if he'd stayed the same. That confident boy she'd fallen for at Art school, the boy she'd worked and put through medical school. The memory she'd married, and clung to, even when he was screaming, and out of control.

She hurt when it was over, but never shed the tears. How could she cry when the man she'd known had died years ago?

It's quiet out here, something she hasn't enjoyed ever since that night, but, tonight, it feels different. Peaceful instead of ominous.

Her clothes are sticking to her, black tank top looking painted on its so stuck to her. Jeans feeling heavy on her legs from the water seeped into them.But she can handle this weight. It's one that will be gone tomorrow, dried out from the summer sun and heat baking everything around. It's the emotional weight she can't handle.

Guilt for being alive.

Guilt for surviving while others hadn't.

She'd tried reasoning, it within herself. But it never helped.

Green eyes stared up at the darkened sky, clouded over by storm clouds, and the steady fall of rain beading down and running off her skin and through soft blonde hair. Arms outstretched and feeling something other than regret even if its just rain.

Listening to the roll of thunder, rain against the pavement, and clicking somewhere behind her. Clicking she's heard before, but she doesn't care, not right now. She just wants this moment to last, to feel the cooling of the rain on her skin. When she feels warmth, the brush of fingertips hot, rough, and calloused. Running along her arm, touching her like they used to do.

Its fingers she can still feel if she focuses hard enough. 

"Jessie."

A voice laced in that sweet southern twang against her ear. Beard scratching against her cheek, and scraping the soft flesh. Hot fingers running along her arms, fingers lacing with her own, and holding her like she needed. Comforting Her. Whispering against her flesh, words, she's heard so many times, she can almost hear them like he was telling them to her. But he isn't. He's saying them to someone else now, loving someone else now.

She misses him. Misses him more than she knows he misses her. He's happy now, and, she supposes that's all that should matter to her. He's happy for once. Something she knows he hasn't been for a long time. But it doesn't stop her from wishing she was where he'd found that happiness. 

"Jessie."

She can feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, the grasp of teeth pulling and nipping at the shell of her ear. God its so real, she doesn't ever want this to end. She just wants to live in this fantasy, for as long as she can, even if its until the sunrise.She can feel her body being turned, forced to turn around and look at the face she's haunted by every night in her dreams. Blue eyes, and salt and peppered beard. Raven curls wet, and dripping with the rain falling all around them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you leave?"

Only this time, it wasn't the fantasy she'd pictured so many times before, it was the reality she'd been hoping for.


End file.
